A Walk In The Park
by ClariceEStarling
Summary: I'm new to this, but basically, Clarice has moved to New York, where she is being followed by Doctor Lecter.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Of course, all characters in this fic belong to Thomas Harris, unless I have died and gone to heaven. However, the plot is entirely mine. (Be gentle, this is my first fic)**

I sat alone on a bench in the middle of Central Park. It was a warm summers morning, and I was reading Dante's Inferno. My life as an FBI Agent had ended the previous year. Complications with my 'feelings' for Hannibal Lecter ruined my so-called career. Apart from the anger, I didn't really feel much towards them firing me. I didn't really feel anything anymore.

I had been sitting in the park, with my usual cup of coffee from the nearest café, for about half an hour. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. People came, and went, either on their way to work, or just going for a walk. What I didn't notice was the man sitting on the bench opposite me, about twenty yards away. Considering I was an ex FBI Agent, I should have known that he was watching me. But I didn't, and neither did I know who it was.

I glanced up every now and again, noticing people walking through the park, either holding briefcases, or walking their dogs. It took me about ten minutes to notice the man opposite me, who was gazing at me from above his newspaper. He was wearing dark sunglasses, so I could not see his eyes, and was unaware of him staring at me. He continued to look at me, as he turned the page of the newspaper.

I then glanced down at my book and after finishing the page I was on; I folded the corner over, before closing it, and placing it into my bag. I sipped my nearly cold coffee, and scrunched my nose up at the taste. I was never a big fan of hot coffee, let alone cold, but it woke me up in a morning, and was, evidently, the only thing that could.

I then looked in front of me, and noticed that the man that was sitting there was gone, and all that remained on the bench, was the newspaper he was reading. I picked up my empty cup of coffee, and walked to the bin opposite the bench I was sitting on. I then returned for my bag, and gazed at the bench that the man had previously been sitting on.

My overly curious mind pulled me towards the bench opposite me. I picked up the newspaper, before glancing around. I opened the paper, noticing one of the pages was folded down. In beautiful handwriting, which was awfully familiar, something was written.

Well Clarice, your curiosity prevails you once again my dear. I didn't want to disturb you, as you seemed quite contempt with reading your book. I must say, it was rather nice to see you again Clarice, I have missed you. Perhaps we'll meet again, until then.

**_H_**

I folded up the paper, and placed it into my bag. Hannibal Lecter had been watching me, and I just watched him back. I glanced around, looking for him, but couldn't find him. I walked around the park for about ten minutes, but could not find him. I don't even know why I wanted to find him; after all, it wasn't my job to anymore. Defeated, I walked through the park, and back to my apartment across the street.

I walked up the three flights of stairs to my apartment. I fished through my bag for my keys, but could not find them.

"Shit." I whispered to myself.

It was then I noticed my apartment door was open slightly. My FBI instinct kicked in, and I pinned myself to the wall beside my door, before pushing it open gently. I peered around the doorframe, finding no one. I walked into the apartment, my senses on high alert. I looked to my left, noticing that in the kitchen, there was nothing out of place. Then I looked ahead of me, seeing that there was also nothing out of place in the joint on living room.

I walked through the fairly large apartments living area, and to the first of the two doors on the other side. I grasped the door handle, before pulling it down silently, and pushing the door open slowly. Again, nothing seemed out of place in my bedroom, or in the en-suite bathroom. I exited the room, before tackling the spare bedroom next to it. I followed the same procedure, taking just as much caution, if not more, but again, nothing.

I then walked to the last door in my apartment, which was the bathroom. It then dawned on me, that the person or people that had been in my apartment had probably gone by now anyway. With a little less caution, I opened the bathroom door. I sighed when I found no one in there, and nothing missing. I then went into my bedroom to check if anything was gone. Nothing had been taken. I was confused as to why someone would break into my apartment, and take nothing.

I walked into the kitchen, taking out a cool beer from the fridge, and walking through the living area, and to the balcony doors at the far end of my apartment. I pulled the cream silk curtain back, revealing my balcony. I opened the door, and sat down on one of the two chairs, which overlooked Central Park. I opened my beer with my teeth, before placing my cell onto the small table in between the two chairs. I placed the bottle top next to it, before gulping from the bottle.

Within a minute, my cell rang. I glared at it, irritated that it was now disrupting my peace. I left it ringing, closing my eyes, and trying to relax. After about eight, awfully loud rings, it stopped. I smiled slightly, and sank into the chair, listening to the birds chirping away. The sun was beaming warmly on my face, and I was finally able to relax. Suddenly, my cell started to ring again. I lifted myself up angrily, before picking up my cell and answering it.

"What?" I growled.

"My my Clarice, you seem irritated."

**Jesus Christ. **

"Doctor Lecter?"

"Clever girl." I could almost hear him smirk. "How have you been?"

"Did you break into my apartment?" I hissed.

"Yes, I did. Apologies, but I needed to find out your cell number, and that seemed like the only way. I knew you would have written it down somewhere."

"How did you manage to get my keys from my bag?" I said, still extremely irritated.

"So many questions Clarice." He paused. "When you put your coffee into the bin, which you didn't seem pleased with I might add, you left your bag behind. You were gone just long enough for me to take the keys from your bag, without arousing suspicion."

"You've been in my apartment." I stated, a little calmer now.

"Yes, I have. I left your keys on the coffee table in the living room." I took a gulp from my beer as he spoke.

"Thank you."

"Does that import really quench your thirst Clarice?"

I shot up, looking around. All I saw was Central Park. **He could still be there. **

"Where are you Doctor?"

"You know I wont tell you Clarice. Anyhow, it has been nice talking to you my dear. See you around."

Then the line went dead. I sat there, searching the dots that were people, walking around the park. I couldn't see him. I downed the rest of my beer, and picked up my cell before returning to the kitchen. I threw the bottle away, and walked into the living room, slumping into the sofa. **How the hell does he know where I live? **Then it dawned on me. **He's been watching you. Jesus Christ, you idiot! **

My head lolled back onto the sofa, and I stared up at the white ceiling. I felt like screaming. Finally, I was beginning to feel emotion, and I didn't like it. After about three minutes of looking at the ceiling, I sat up. I didn't know what to do with myself. **Hannibal Lecter knows where you live. **It didn't really concern me as much as it should have. I knew he wouldn't hurt me; physically anyway.

Within half an hour, I was walking the streets of New York. I wasn't sure where I was going considering in the year I had been living there, I never actually explored. I walked quickly, in time with the bustling streets and impatient people. It was nothing compared to Arlington. I sometimes wished I was back there, but this was my home now.

I found another café, about fifteen minutes away from my apartment. I walked inside, and sat down at a booth in the corner, facing away from the door. A short middle-aged woman walked over to me, wearing an apron, and holding a notepad.

"What can I get you?" She smiled.

"Do you have any English tea?" I smiled weakly, knowing that I couldn't stomach another coffee.

"Yeah we do. Would you like some honey in that?" She said, writing it down.

"Please." I paused. "Oh, and can I have it to take away please?"

"Okie dokie."

My head shot up to look at her. I laughed nervously. **'Okie dokie', you're going nuts Starling. **I shook my head gently, before getting Dante's Inferno out of my bag. I began to read it, as the woman returned with my drink.

"Thank you." I said, not really paying attention.

The woman walked away, leaving me in peace. There weren't many other people in the café, so it was relatively quiet. I sipped my tea, before placing my book back into my bag. I then left a five-dollar bill on the table, before picking up my drink, and leaving the café.

Again, I didn't know where I was going, I only knew I was going in the opposite direction of my apartment. I walked a little slower, so I could sip my tea without spilling it. Soon, I started to feel tired. I hadn't been sleeping very well, and it was taking its toll on me. I saw a bench down the street and headed for it. When I reached it, I fell onto it, dropping my tea onto the floor.

I looked around, and nobody had seemed to notice, which I was thankful for. I adjusted my position, so I was sitting comfortably. The heat was also getting to me, and I then began to sway. **What the fuck? **I then fell sideways on the bench, before blacking out.

Within ten seconds, Hannibal Lecter was by my side. He glanced around, noticing that no one was paying any attention, before picking me up. My head was resting on his shoulder as he walked through the busy streets of New York.

We arrived at my apartment shortly after. He used my keys to let himself in, before placing me on my bed. He gazed at my sleeping form for a few moments, before sitting beside me. He stroked my hair gently, before leaning down to kiss my forehead.

I was unconscious for hours, and when I woke, he was gone. Even if he didn't leave me a letter, I would have known it would have been him who brought me back to my apartment. He left the letter on the island in my kitchen. I sat down, and opened it slowly.

**_Clarice,_**

**_Do not think bad of me little Starling, but I saw you pass out, and didn't really want to leave you in a place that you don't really know. As you probably know, I have been watching you for sometime now Clarice, and I have missed you my dear._**

**_ I always think about that night at Chesapeake Bay, and wonder what might have happened if I cut your thumb off, instead of mine. Oh what could have been Clarice, if you hadn't denied me what I have always wanted. But why should I tell you what I've always wanted? After what happened to us that night, my desires remain, somewhat, unknown. _**

**_How is Paul doing with his pre frontal lobe missing? I must admit, it did make rather a nice snack for my plane journey. I apologise for our short dinner, but you did invite some unwanted guests, which gave me no choice but to abandon our date. _**

**_Tell me, did you have fun in that little game, of modelling my fate? I expected more running from you Clarice, but I cannot blame you for the inconvenience that Mason Verger imposed on us. I think the boars rather enjoyed their meal, don't you? I do not regret not feeding him to the dogs, although you did get shot because of it, and for that, I am sorry Clarice. _**

**_I am not sure whether you will hear from me ever again my dear, and you need not worry about running any longer. You made me come halfway around the world, and I thank you immensely for it. I hope the lambs have stopped screaming my dear, but something tells me they haven't. _**

**_Yours, _**

**_Hannibal Lecter, M.D. _**

**_P.S. Thank you for the parting gift that you were so kind to leave me in our last encounter. In the form of a kiss so to speak. I did love the taste of you Clarice. Maybe one day, we'll get to play our game once more, but until then my dear. _**

**_Ta ta_**

**_H _**

I unconsciously raised my hand and placed it onto my shoulder. There was still a thin scar there, and the events of that night would always be with me. I folded the letter up, and placed it into my pocket. I needed to find away to get his attention, but how?

I sat there for a while, thinking of a way to get to talk to him, but I didn't know how. Instead, I retired to the sofa, with a bottle of red and good old Goldberg Variations playing on the vinyl.

**_(Two Weeks Later) _**

I hadn't heard from Doctor Lecter since I had woken up to his letter. I knew he would still be watching me, and for some unknown reason, I had to speak to him, but only he had the power to enable me to do that.

Again, I found myself sitting in Central Park. This time, it was three in the morning. I couldn't sleep, the lambs were screaming, and so I found myself sitting at the bench I had been sitting on two weeks before, with Doctor Lecter gazing at me from his newspaper. But now, there was no Doctor Lecter, no other people walking their dogs, or rushing to get to work; silence. I was the only person in the whole of Central Park, and I felt so alone. I knew nobody in New York, I had lost touch with Ardelia and Jack; I had no one.

Tears began to sting my eyes. I placed my head in my hands, and wept for the first time since the night at Chesapeake Bay. The thought of it made me cry harder. I had rejected him, morals being the only thing other than my job that stood in my way. Now, only morals could stop my feelings for him, and even then, my feelings were too strong. My heart over powered my body, and my love for him was growing ever stronger.

I cried for what seemed like an age, when a gentle hand was placed onto my shoulder. I opened my eyes, greeted by expensive looking smart black shoes. I raised my head slightly, my eyes taking in the person that stood before me. My eyes fell upon one of their hands. It had a tiny white line around the base of the thumb. I then skipped the rest of the body, lifting my head, to see his face.

His adoring eyes gazed down at me, his hand still on my shoulder, rubbing it softly. My breathing hitched at the sight of him, and my eyes began to fill with tears. One slipped down my cheek, and on cue, he sat next to me. He held his hand up, and wiped the stray tear from my cheek.

"Shh, its alright. I'm here." He said softly.

That only made me cry harder. Taking him by surprise, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and cried into his chest. He stroked my hair, and kissed my head gently. We sat there for a few minutes, and my crying died down a little. The only evidence of my crying was a tear stained face, and small hiccups of breath escaping my mouth.

He pulled away from me slowly, and took my face in his hands. He wiped my cheeks with his thumbs, gazing into my eyes.

"You are so beautiful Clarice." He murmured.

I smiled weakly at him. "Why are you here Doctor?"

"I've missed you dearly Clarice. I couldn't stay away any longer."

"Do they know where you are?"

"The FBI? No, I am currently hidden from their line of sight." He smiled.

"Good." I whispered.

"You surprise me Clarice. I would have thought you'd want me incarcerated again." He cocked his head slightly.

I shook my head slowly. "I never want you sent back there, ever."

"That's my girl." He smiled.

He then leaned in slowly, placing his lips softly onto mine.


	2. Chapter 2

A tear slipped down my cheek. Hannibal Lecter was risking his freedom, once again, for a look at me. I thought he was crazy, although not in the sense that most people referred to. I felt like telling him to run, and never come back. I also felt like telling him what a stupid son of a bitch he was, but I couldn't bring myself to say either of those things.

"Its cold out here." He said softly, still cradling me.

I nodded, looking up at him.

"Will you permit me to walk you back to your apartment Clarice?" He said, standing up.

He held his hand out to me, and I took it, standing up beside him.

"Yes, thank you." We walked side by side in silence, out of the park to my apartment.

Thankfully, there was no one in sight. The last thing I wanted was to be ambushed by Paul Krendler and his minions. I smiled at the thought of him trying to take Doctor Lecter away. He glanced at me, noticing me smiling to myself.

"Something amusing you my dear?" He asked.

"Yes actually." I giggled, opening the door to my apartment.

I turned around to face him, then realising how close to him I actually was. I could feel his breath on my face, warm and welcoming. My breath hitched slightly as I began to speak.

"Would you like to come in?" I whispered.

"I don't think that would be in your best interests Clarice." He smiled slightly.

"Why not?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You must be tired, and I do not want to keep you awake."

"Not at all, I could do with the company." I said, walking into my apartment.

He followed me inside, closing the door behind him. It was nearly half past three in the morning, and Hannibal Lecter was roaming freely around my apartment. How bad could it be?

"Drink?" I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Coffee, please." He said, following me.

He watched me closely as I boiled the kettle, reaching into the cupboard for two mugs.**_ Don't you feel eyes moving over your body Clarice?_** I put a spoonful of coffee into each mug, before turning to face him. I found him gazing at me, watching my every move.

"Sugar, milk?"

"No milk, one sugar, thank you."

I turned back around just as the kettle boiled. I waited for the water to simmer, before pouring it into each mug. I welcomed the steam as it hit my face; thankful for the warmth it gave. I then put one spoonful of sugar in each mug, stirred, and turned around, holding out his drink.

"Thank you." He smiled, taking the mug.

I held mine in my hands, intending to only warm them, rather than drink the coffee. I walked into the living room, and he followed me. I sat down on the sofa, and he sat next to me. Again, I found myself in very close proximity to Hannibal Lecter. It wasn't close enough to be invading my space, but it was close enough to put me on edge slightly.

"Why were you crying Clarice?"

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my daze.

"Why did I find you at three o'clock in the morning, in the middle of central park, crying?" He took a long sip of his coffee as he awaited my answer.

After I didn't reply for a minute or so, he started to speak again.

"Was it the lambs Clarice?" I nodded reluctantly.

He sensed my reluctance.

"And something else?" He offered.

I nodded again.

"Tell me what it is that's bothering you Clarice." He placed his mug on the coffee table.

I kept my own mug held firmly between my hands. I glanced down into the mug, finding it still full as I had yet to drink from it.

"You're missing your friends aren't you?" He asked softly.

I nodded.

"Ardelia and Jack. Yes, I miss them."

He was surprised to hear me say Jack's name when discussing friends, but understood why. He had been my mentor, and a father figure to me.

"Does it bother you that they haven't contacted you in the time that you have lived here?"

"I guess so." I nodded.

"Yet you have not bothered to contact them. Why is that Clarice?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, knowing for well why I wouldn't talk to them.

"You think they betrayed you, hm?" I looked up at him in surprise.

**_How did you know that?_** I nodded slowly, not taking my eyes from his.

"They will not contact you first Clarice. If you really want to talk to them, you have to do it yourself." He said softly.

"I know." I sighed.

"I'm not sure about Miss Mapp, but I am sure Jack would like to hear from you." He hinted.

I nodded.

"Perhaps I'll call him tomorrow."

"I think that's a good idea Clarice."

"Thank you Doctor Lecter." I said quietly.

"Glad I could be of service my dear." He said, standing up.

"Now, its very late, and I am sure you'd like some rest." I nodded, standing up.

He walked over to me, taking my hand in his, before bringing them up to his face, kissing my knuckles gently.

"Goodbye Clarice."

"Goodbye Doctor Lecter." I said, watching him walk across the room, to the door.

He opened it, taking one brief glance back at me, before closing it silently. I stood there for at least two minutes, wondering whether what had just happened, actually did. I could still smell his cologne floating around in the air. The sweet spicy smell was so inviting. I shook my head gently. **_Stop it Starling._** I walked slowly to my bedroom, and into the en-suite bathroom. I took a quick shower, going over the previous hours events.

I then got out; towel dried my hair, and changed into a pale green nightdress. I slipped beneath the sheets on my bed, lying on my back, gazing up at the ceiling. Within minutes of tossing and turning, I finally fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

At eight thirty, I woke to the sound of birds chirping happily outside. I felt surprisingly refreshed considering what had happened hours before. I got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. I made myself a cup of coffee, before walking onto the balcony. The warm summer breeze was a welcome change to the frost and snow we had had the previous months. I sat down on one of the chairs, reclining it back slightly. The sun shone on my face, warming it instantly. I smiled at how contempt I was. I sipped my coffee, before placing it onto the table, and closing my eyes.

Soon, my cell began to ring from the kitchen. I sat up, sighing heavily, before walking to fetch it.

"Hello?" I said, rather irritated.

"Clarice! Its Jack, how are you?" He said cheerfully.

"Jack? What a surprise to hear from you! I'm peachy thanks, how are you?" I said, walking back out onto the balcony.

"I'm great Clarice. Look, I know I left it a while before contacting you…"

**_That's an understatement._**

"Jack, its fine, honestly! How's Ardelia getting on?" I asked, smiling to myself.

He took his time to reply, so I spoke again.

"Jack?"

"Clarice…" He began, the cheer and happiness gone from his voice.

"Jack?" I asked again.

"Haven't you heard?"

I sat back up in my chair, frowning to myself.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"Its Ardelia…"

"Oh God! What's happened? Is she okay?" I asked, despair evident in my voice.

"Clarice, Ardelia died two days ago."

I swallowed hard; taking in the information I had just been told. I glanced around helplessly, not knowing what to do.

"How?" I managed to say.

"Drugs bust. Wrong place, wrong time." He paused for a moment. "Look Clarice, I'm sorry. That's actually why I called. I'm surprised no one told you."

"Who would tell me Jack?" I hissed. "I don't talk to anyone from the bureau anymore!"

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry."

I started pacing up and down the balcony. My bare feet began to burn on the scalding concrete beneath my feet, but I just couldn't stay sitting down.

"Who's arranging the funeral?" I asked after a while.

"She had no family Clarice. The funeral was left to her closest friends."

"I haven't spoken to her for over a year Jack." I stated.

"You were still her best friend Clarice." I nodded, realising he couldn't see me.

"When do you want me to fly over?"

"As soon as possible. We need the funeral sorting ASAP."

"I'll book the earliest flight I can. I'll call you a little later with the details." I said, finally sitting down.

"Alright Clarice." He paused.

"She really missed you, you know."

"I miss her too."

"Bye Clarice."

"Goodbye Jack." I hung up, sighing deeply.

My best friend was dead, and I hadn't spoken to her for over a year. Now, I couldn't tell her how much she meant to me. **_God I miss you Dee._**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at the kitchen table with my laptop, searching for the earliest possible flight to Washington. I never thought I'd go back there, least of all to bury my best friend. I sipped my coffee as I scrolled through different websites, looking for a flight time that was earlier than twelve hours. After half an hour, I found a flight that left within four hours time. I booked it quickly, sparing no expense, before running to pack a bag. I didn't know how long I'd be staying in Washington, so I packed for a week, and knew I could buy some clothes there if I needed to.

Another half hour later, I was packed and ready to leave. I called a cab, and waited impatiently for it to arrive. I checked I had everything I needed, and soon the cab arrived. The driver pounded on the horn of the car to signal he was there. I rolled my eyes at his impatience, realising how impatient I had been myself. The drive to the airport was silent. I suppose I wasn't in the best mood for making conversation anyway. It felt strange going back to Washington. There were so many memories there, and not all of them good.

Once I had arrived at the airport, I took my bag, paid the driver, and made my way inside. I had over two hours to kill, so I went to a small café for a cup of coffee. As I sat sipping my coffee, my cell buzzed on the table. I put down my coffee before picking up my cell.

"Hello?" I said, watching people walk past me.

"Hello Clarice." The smooth metallic voice rang in my ears.

"Doctor Lecter?"

"Mhm, clever girl. I heard about Miss Mapp, you have my sincere apologies."

"Thank you." I sighed.

"I take it you'll be flying out to Washington to organise the funeral?"

"Yes." I said, frowning slightly.

**_ Something's not right here._** I glanced around, the frown on my face deepening.

"As a matter of fact, I'm at the airport right now." I said, still looking around.

"I know you are." I could almost hear his grin.

**_ He's following you Starling._**

"I would have thought you'd have something better to do with your time, than follow me Doctor Lecter." I said, finishing my coffee.

"Apparently not. I quite like watching you Clarice."

"I've noticed." I said, standing up, and leaving the café.

I listened closely to the other end of the line, searching for any clue as to his whereabouts. After a few seconds, I heard a woman speak.

"Would you like any milk in that sir?" She asked.

"No thank you." He replied to her.

"So Clarice, what time is your flight due?" He asked, picking up his coffee.

"Just under two hours time."

I knew there was only one other café in the airport, other than the one I had just been to, and I knew he wasn't at that one. I rushed through the airport in search of the other café.

"Mhm. We could have a lot of fun in two hours Clarice." He smirked to himself.

"Why are you here Doctor Lecter? They'll catch you."

"I have evaded them for over a decade Clarice. I don't make mistakes, if I want them to find me, I'll let them, under no other circumstances would I be taken back to that place again."

"You'd never be incarcerated again if you could help it."

I could see the café a couple of hundred yards away. I rushed towards it, and when I got there, I looked frantically for him.

"Clever girl. That is precisely the reason why I will not let them catch me."

"You're a pompous asshole, you know that?" I said, frustrated that I couldn't find him.

"We are all entitled to our opinions, but be careful Clarice. That little remark was very rude." He said, watching me walk back out of the café.

I stopped near the doors of the café, looking around for him.

"Your plane will be called in approximately ten minutes Clarice." I glanced around, noticing the nearest time board.

I walked quickly towards it, knowing that that was the only way he would be able to know when my flight would be called.

"Are you by any chance trying to trace my whereabouts, ex Special Agent Starling?"

"Doctor Lecter, if you hand yourself into me now, I promise you, no one will hurt you." I said, looking around desperately trying to locate him.

"You're so ambitious Clarice. But I am afraid, I will not be coming back to Washington with you." He watched me at a safe distance, walk around the airport in circles.

I began to lose hope, when I turned around, catching his eyesight for a second before he disappeared. I ran in the direction I had seen him, but failed to locate him again.

"Doctor Lecter, please. I don't have long."

"You have approximately seven minutes Clarice, and you have a decision to make. Do you pursue me and try to rekindle your tarnished reputation, or do you fly to Washington to help Ole' Jackie Boy bury your so-called friend?"

"That's unfair. She was my best friend." I said, sitting down at a nearby bench.

"Have you given up Clarice?" I didn't answer him.

I sat, crossing my right leg over my left, gazing around the room. People rushed past with their suitcases trailing behind them, others walked slowly to their gate, with a hot drink or children clinging to them.

"I thought ignoring me was below you Clarice, but it seems not."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked after a while.

"More to the point Clarice, why are you doing this?"

"You were the one that called me." I stated.

"Indeed, but you didn't have to stay on the line, you could have hung up, but you didn't. Why is that Clarice?"

"I need to find you." I said, standing up.

"What about Miss Mapp's funeral? It wont arrange itself you know."

"Jack can live another day or two without me." I said, continuing to walk around the airport. "I can fly there in a couple of days."

"He needs you Clarice."

"I don't give a shit! Where was he when I needed him, huh?"

He sighed heavily.

"Will you guarantee me Clarice, that you will not try to apprehend me?"

"What do you mean? I can't anyway, I don't have cuffs anymore."

"I'm offering you the chance to speak to me, face to face, one final time."

"What do you mean, one final time?"

"Meet me at the Palace De La Vekio now."

"I can't! I have to go to Washington!" I said, exasperated.

**_But you need to find him Starling._**

"This is the only time you'll be able to speak to me Clarice. After this, I will never contact you again, and I will stay out of the FBI's line of sight, and yours. Make your choice my dear, ta ta." Then the line went dead.

I removed the cell from by my ear, gazing at it.

"Shit." I whispered.

**_Clarice, Ardelia was your best friend! This is a no brainer! Get on that plane!_** I paced for a while, contemplating on what to do.**_ This is my last chance to talk to him…_** I held my bag in my arms, continuing to pace through the airport. I had merely minutes to decide on what to do. Subconsciously, I had already made my decision, but my morals stood in my way. Even though I didn't have the job anymore, I still had the strong willed mind I always thought would make my life easier, but it didn't. **_Time to make a decision Starling, what's it gonna be?_**

I sighed deeply, slinging my bag over my shoulder before walking to the exit of the airport.

"I'm sorry Dee." I whispered to myself, before leaving the airport.

I got into the nearest cab, putting my bag beside me.

"Where to Miss?" The driver asked.

"Palace De La Vekio please."

"No problem." He said, pulling away from the curb.

I didn't know where the Palace De La Vekio was, all I knew about it, was it was a hotel. No wonder he wants you to go there.

"Shut up." I said quietly to myself, getting a puzzled look in the mirror from the driver.

I sighed heavily, looking out of the window. It took approximately twenty minutes to get from the airport to the hotel. I paid the driver, before collecting my bag, and getting out. I looked up at the towering building before me. It looked so elegant, so beautiful. I walked up the few stone steps, greeted by a man standing at the door. He smiled at me, before speaking.

"May I help you Miss?" He asked.

"Um, yes. I'm meeting someone here?"

"Right this way Miss." He said, opening the door for me.

I entered the hotel, astonished by the interior, more so than the exterior. The floor was a beautiful chequered black and white, with a huge fountain in the middle of the room. To the left of the doors, was the check in desks, and to the right was the bar. Straight ahead, was a large staircase, covered in a beautiful red carpet.

The man led me towards the bar, and I sat down as he spoke to me.

"Here you are Miss." He smiled, before walking away.

**_ What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_** I frowned to myself, before a smile crept on my face.

"Excuse me?" I called to the barman.

"What can I get you Miss?" He asked.

"Double vodka and coke please." I said, taking out my purse.

He busied himself with making my drink, and I slid ten bucks along the bar to pay for the drink. He turned, picking up the note I had placed on the bar, before handing me my drink. I took a large gulp from it as he handed me my change.

"Thank you." I said, taking another sip.

**_You missed your flight so you could sit in a bar that you don't even fit in with, alone? Well done._** I rolled my eyes to myself at the negative thoughts in my head. I took another large sip of my drink, before taking out my cell. I dialled Jack's number, waiting for a while before he answered.

"Crawford."

"Jack, its Clarice." I said, looking around for Doctor Lecter.

"Clarice! What can I do for you?"

"Jack, listen, my flight got delayed." I lied. "There's not another flight until tomorrow night. I'll get that one. I'm sorry Jack."

"That's no problem Clarice, I understand."

"Thanks Jack. Look, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you soon, alright?"

"Sure. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Jack."

I downed the rest of my drink, ordering another one. When I slid another note along the bar, my hand was stopped by another being placed on top of it. The arm was covered with an expensive looking suit jacket. My eyes followed the arm I was staring at, up to the shoulder, passing the neck, to the face. My breathing hitched in my throat slightly, as I was greeted by Doctor Lecter's gleaming maroon eyes.

"Good evening Clarice."


End file.
